story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Thorgan Sandholm
Thorgan Sandholm (トールガン・サンドホーム Tōrugan Sandohōmu) is a supporting character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and Story of World II: A Flowery Life. He was born at the end of Episode 94. The girls looks on to find Per in tears over their help. He thanks his friends and Cacao stares at him lovingly. But suddenly, Per's father shows up to tell them the baby was born. They rush to Rio General Clinic and Per heads inside with Maya to see the baby. It is revealed to be a boy, and they name him Thorgan - in hopes that he will bring the entire family closer together. Everyone happily watches the baby. 'Appearance' Thorgan has blond hair, blue eyes, and light skin like the rest of his family. At the time Thorgan was born, he is wrapped in a white blanket. Later, it's replaced with a long pale blue onesie. In Season 3 first half, he wears a white shirt and pale blue underwear, with a matching bib. As a grown-up in Season 3 second half, he wears a teal polo shirt covered with white vest, blue shorts, white socks, and blue-colored sneakers. 'Personality' As Thorgan is just a baby, he is quiet and never talks. Thorgan will help dictate whether he laughs or cries in the face of change, keeps going when frustrated, and maybe even how soon he tries to walk. In Season 3, Thorgan has grown into a toddler. He always wanting to play and getting rather moody when things don't go his way. He gets rather sleepy after eating or drinking something and goes back into the rest. In Life is Like Flowers, Thorgan acts mature for his age. He will become more sociable with other people. 'Game' *'Male': The player is either single or married *'Female': **The player is married but not with Per **First child must be grown This event plays the same no matter the person is playing as, but the requirements are depending on gender. For male players, they must be either single or married but for female players, the player is married but not with Per and their first child must be fully-grown. To trigger this event, raise your friendship with Per to 65,000 SP (six and a half Snowflake indicator). Per will tell the player that he says that his mom has felt unwell for a few days. 7 days later when the player wakes up in the morning, Per will wake you up to tell you that his mother is pregnant and he wants you to check her out. Go into Per's House at Baumgarten Shopping District and to notice his mother. It will immediately look like she is feeling sick. The player along with Per's family will head to Rio General Clinic where we discover that Per's parents are about to having another child. The player will hear a cry. Per and his family are happy now because they have another child, which is a boy named Thorgan. The next morning you'll find Thorgan sleeping at the crib inside Maya's room. Like always, as a newborn baby, the player cannot interact with Thorgan. The player can neither talk to him, pick him up, nor give him gifts. Thorgan will grow into a toddler 7 days later. Another 7 days when it's time for him to be independent, Per's father and mother will greet the player, telling that their third child is grown-up. Thorgan will introduce himself, and after this point you can now interact with Thorgan and give him gifts. 'Trivia' *He is voiced by Gavin Pierce in English dub. *He shares his first name with a brother of Belgian footballer Eden Hazard, named Thorgan Hazard. *He is the youngest character in entire Pretty Country/Story of World series. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Male Category:Nordic